Almas en el destino
by Hermi-Black
Summary: EL es un ser errante un cazador nocturno comprometido con una labor impuesta a cambio de una venganza incumplida. Ella sera la persona que le ayude a encontrar la verdadera paz que tanto ha buscado. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece tanto el mundo de Naruto como el mundo de los Dark Hunters pertenecen a su respectivos creadores.

Nota de la autora: este Fic esta inspirado en la serie de libros Dark Hunter de la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon, Los Dark Hunter son un grupo de cazadores nocturnos( una clase de vampiros para ser exactos) que cazan a los Daimos ( demonios que se alimentan de sangre human para poder robar sus almas). La historia es una mezcla de los dos universos. Espero que les guste

* * *

Almas en el Destino

Capitulo 1: Predicción

-Vamos Sakura no tienes nada que perder- dijo la voz animada de su amiga por tercera vez en el día mientras salían del hospital camino a su departamento.

-Ino ya sabes que no creo en eso-contesto Sakura al ver la insistencia de, su amiga por ir a una sesión de Tarot.

Y es que ella creía tanto en la lectura de cartas como en que Santa Claus vive en el Polo Norte y toma el te con el conejo de Pascua, pero Ino era otra cosa ella pondría poner su fe en cualquier cosa que le dijeran podía darles algún milagro.

-Venga no seas amargada Sakura, Hinata ya acepto acompañarme además ya tengo la cita con la vidente, por lo menos acompáñame- insistió con una cara de niña buena que nadie le creería

-Esta bien vamos, pero no voy a permitir queme lean esas cosas entendiste

-Si, prometido aunque me han dicho que es muy buena y acertada, Hinata también probara su suerte

-Ino- dijo mirándola severamente

-Ok, ok nada de nada

Recogieron a la joven pelinegra que también había acertado en acompañarlas y se dirigieron al local que decía su amiga, el cual era un lúgubre lugar en medio de una plaza concurrida, parecía de esos lugares sacados de la nada, de eso lugares que ella nunca se molestaría en prestarle atención.

-Hola buenas tardes son Ino Yamanaka tenia una cita con Madame Tsunade- dijo la joven cuando entro a la tienda.

De la parte de atrás de la tienda salió una mujer de no más de 40 años vestida como una sacerdotisa antigua, era rubia y de rostro severo y unos ojos castaños que aprecian verte el alma.

-claro adelante joven- dijo la mujer mostrándoles el lugar para que se sentaran.

Ino no tardo en comenzar con las típicas preguntas que todo mundo le hacia a una adivina. ¿Cundo se casaría?,¿Encontraría novio pronto?,¿seria rico?, ¿Seria exitosa en la vida? Y demás preguntas que de seguro la mujer escuchaba diariamente. La joven pelirosa decidió ignorar a su amiga y se perdió viendo la tienda en la que la habían arrastrado sin su consentimiento.

Estaba llena de amuletos y objetos de meditación y adivinación por todas las paredes, el aire era pesado a causa de la extraña combinación de diversos inciensos y copales regados por todo el recinto, los cuales creaban un ambiente somnoliento. Se levanto y camino por el recinto examinándolo, le daba risa como la gente podía creer en todo eso, para ella eran solo mentiras, el futuro no puede adivinarse solo con una lectura de cartas o con la palma de la mano. Su mirada se perdió en un extraño estandarte que se encontraba colgado en la pared, si su mente no la engañaba eso era un estandarte de guerra ninja, de los que se usaban en la época feudal, el estandarte era de un raído color negro sobre el que reposaba lo que parecía un abanico Japonés rojo con blanco, lo observo por un buen rato algo en él le parecía familiar, como si lo hubiese visto ya en algún lugar pero no recordaba, se encogió de hombres y paso su vista a otro objeto.

Escucho como las silla se movían y volvió la vista a donde estaban sus amigas y la vidente, la mujer ya había terminado también con Hinata la cual sonría un poco apenada, ella era de las tres la mas tímida y de seguro el que dijera alguna intimidad o alguna duda oculta la había puesto mas nerviosa de lo normal.

-Muchas gracias Madame Tsunade en verdad deseo que todo lo que dice se cumpla

-Ten fe una mente abierta es lo importante hija- dijo la mujer en una voz pacifica pero con un dejo de autoridad- voltea a ver a Sakura- y tu ¿no quieres que te lea la mano pequeña?

-Emmm no muchas gracias yo solo vengo a acompañarlas, no se ofenda pero casi no creo en esto- dijo levantando las manos excusándose

-Entiendo, esta bien no hay ningún problema- le toma la mano sorprendiendo a la pelirosa

-¿Qué es lo que ve?- pregunto Hinata sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer y con la curiosidad en los ojos.

-Oh pequeña tu alma es vieja, muy vieja y ha sufrido…para encontrar la paz de tu alma viajera necesitas salvarle- dijo la mujer con una mirada perdida.

-No se ofenda pero no creo en esto- dijo en un tono molesto arrebatándole sus mano a la mujer

-No debes de creer si no quieres, solo tienes que tener una mente abierta a todo.

Y así la mujer se alejó volviendo a entrar a la parte de atrás de la tienda dejando a las 3 chicas confundidas y principalmente dejando a Sakura muy molesta por lo que la mujer había echo

-Apoco no fue interesante- dijo Ino emocionada

-Si la verdad si lo fue- contesto Hinata viendo el amuleto que la mujer le había dado

-Uhh claro que me digan que estoy vieja es súper emocionante

-Madame Tsunade no dijo que estés vieja dijo que tu alma era Vieja y que es viajera- argumento la rubia

-Aun mas genial no sabes como me emociona eso

-Vale no es necesario que creas eso fue lo que dijo Madame Tsunade. Bueno chicas nos vemos mañana

Las Rubia se despidió y dejo a las otras dos seguir su camino

-Venga Sakura no pongas esa cara ya sabes como es Ino de impulsiva, fue divertido debes aceptarlo

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas pero pues si yo acepte acompañarlas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros… nos vemos mañana Hinata tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas a casa de Sai.

-emm ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias no te preocupes

Se despidieron y Sakura tomo el tradicional camino a casa de Sai, su ex novio, tenia que recoger unas cuantas cosas que había dejado y que después de la ruptura no había podido ir a recoger. Caminaba lento y tranquilo no había prisa para llegar a ese lugar y verle con su nueva novia restregándole en su cara. En realidad no deseaba ir a ese lugar pero era ropa y cosas que realmente necesitaba para el trabajo así que no le quedaba de otra que ir allá.

La noche iniciaba a ganarle al día y las calles se estaban obscureciendo como boca de lobo, esa noche no había luna, sin embargo ella conocía esas calles muy bien como para asustarse

-Disculpe podría ayudarme a encontrar esta dirección- le pregunto un joven rubio muy guapo mostrándole una dirección en un papel

-Oh si , pero estas algo lejos, toma esa calle de allá y saldrás a la avenida y de…- no termino ya que varios chicos mas se le acercaron todos con una cara de pocos amigos que la veían de una manera que alerto a la joven , todos igual de guapos y galantes como el primero q se le había acercado- emmm se le ofrece algo chicos

-Si pequeña tu pareces ser un gran aperitivo- dijo el chico tomándola de la muñeca a lo que Sakura sintió pánico al verse rodeada por los 4 hombres

-Cálmate Sakura cálmate- dijo para si misma mientras respiraba profundamente y daba un golpe bajo al tipo que la tenia agarrada

La noche era tranquila el sol aun no se ocultaba en su totalidad pero a él le agradaba iniciar así sus días, viendo como este se perdía en el horizonte y con el olor de frescos Daimon en el ambiente.

Le agradaba encontrarse con ese tipo de Daimons, estúpidos y sin cerebro que solo buscaban sangre y que hacían su trabajo más fácil, lo cual le permitía poder hacer otras actividades. Por lo que percibía era un grupo de 4, siempre eran grupos de 4 fáciles de derrotar no le tomaría mas de 20 minutos mandarlos al mas allá.

Se acercó con sigilo no escuchaba gritos o quejas raro quizás ya era tarde y eso lo alerto, quizás aun no tenían a una victima eso esperaba, pero cuando llego nada lo preparo para ver lo que apareció frente a sus ojos.

De los 4 Daimons que había sentido solo quedaban 2 y la que podida ser catalogada la "victima" que en este caso era una joven mujer de no mas de 25 años estaba en posición de ataque aunque su rostro reflejaba que estaba muerta del miedo

-demonios una cazadora, en que demonios pensaban estos idiotas- dijo observando a la joven la cual parecía saber lo que hacia y tenia al los 2 demonios al tanto de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué demonios son ustedes?- dijo la joven pateando al mas cercano a ella con una ágil patada y él pudo ver sus manos en las cuales traía lo que parecían ser 2 Kunais, lo cual le sorprendió ya que en la actualidad esas armas era mas un articulo de colección que un arma de defensa, quizás si era una cazadora y si se metía a ayudarla eso lo metería a él en problemas, pero su deber era proteger así que no le quedaba de otra cazadora o no, no podía incumplir su trabajo.

Una ráfaga de fuego paso al lado de la pelirosa y noto como el extraño ser que acababa de patear era calcinado

-Pero que demonios- dijo el otro al verlo - acaso tienes compañía cazadora

-Que manías las suyas de causarme problemas- dijo una voz cerca de ellos el Demonio frente a ella volteo al igual y vio a un hombre alto de cabello obscuro y ojos igual de obscuros que destellaban ligeros toques rojizos en sus pupilas.

-despídete de tu amiguita- dijo el Daimon lanzándose sobre Sakura la cual lanzo el Kunai a la vez que el Hombre lanzaba otra ráfaga de fuego desde su boca, sin embargo el Daimon fue mas rápido y desapareció entre la nada no sin antes tomar la mano de la chica y tirarla la suelo. Dejando solo a los 2 solos.

-Aléjate- le ordeno la chica pelirosa ante el cuando se acercó para ayudarla- aléjate o te golpeo como a tus amiguitos

-¿Amiguitos? Ajaja no ellos no eran mis amiguitos- rio ante la idea de la chica de que era uno de ellos

-Atrás he dicho tu…tu…cosa rara- dijo la joven lanzándole el Kunai que había lanzado el ultimo monstruo pero este lo tomo al vuelo lo cual asusto a la joven la cual tomo fuerzas y corrió.

¿Cosa rara? Eso le dio aun mas risa, eso significaba que esa chica no era una cazadora y aun así había derrotado ella solo a 2 Daimons eso le sorprendió, hoy sin duda era uno de eso días en los que pasaban cosa extrañas. Vio el Kunai en su mano y sonrió esa chica seria una buena cazadora y era tan raro encontrar gente así en el mundo actual. Guardo el arma en su chamarra y siguió su camino, tenía una cita con Naruto en el bar de diario y sonrió al saber que tenia una interesante historia que contarle a su compañero.

* * *

**Hermi Black**

Hola chicos valla espero que les guste esta historia, la verdad nunca he escrito nada de Naruto ( solo roles) y mucho menos SakuSasu ( soy mas yaoista que nada) pero esta historia fue inspirada por unos libros que comencé a leer en el trabajo aquí abajo dejo unas cuantas aclaraciones para que maso menos se vallan acostumbrando a ellos.

**Daimons:** ( Demonio en griego) Son muertos que sobreviven a base de "recolectar" almas. Mientras tengan un alma pueden vivir ilimitadamente. . Las mujeres embarazas, las personas psíquicas, son las almas que más les atraen por su poder y duración. Debido a que su alma no corresponde con su cuerpo, estas almas se van muriendo lo que hace que los Daimons tengan que matar cada cierto tiempo para reponerla.

**Dark-Hunter:** cuando un ser humano sufre una gran traición o injusticia que le lleva a la muerte, su alma grita tal alto que Artemisa la escucha y responde a ella. A cambio de un acto de venganza contra aquellos que originaron su muerte, venden su alma y quedan al servicio de Artemisa como DH. Por el lugar donde recoge su alma, Artemisa deja su señal impresa (dos arcos y una flecha). La misión principalde todo DH es proteger a todos de los Daimons aun a riesgo de su propia vida. Tienen terminantemente prohibido dañar a un humano incluso cuando éste lo está atacando. Claro que siempre hay DH que se saltan esta última parte

**Apolita**: _Los_ Apolitas son la raza de Apolo malditos por él mismo. Cuando la reina Atlante mató a la mujer que Apolo amaba y al hijo de ambos, maldijo a su raza a morir como su amada y a la misma edad que ella. En su 27º cumpleaños, ellos morirían desintegrándose lenta y dolorosamente durante 24 horas. Les condenó a vivir alimentándose de la sangre de ellos mismos y, puesto que habían asesinado a su amante y su hijo como animales, les confirió rasgos de ellos: colmillos, ojos depredadores, fuerza,… No queriendo verles, les desterró del reinado del Sol y los Apolitas fueron obligados a vivir en la un apolita mata a alguien ahora poderarse de sua lam se convierte en un Daimon


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece tanto el mundo de Naruto como el mundo de los Dark Hunters pertenecen a su respectivos creadores.

**Nota de la autora:** este Fic esta inspirado en la serie de libros Dark Hunter de la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon, Los Dark Hunter son un grupo de cazadores nocturnos( una clase de vampiros para ser exactos) que cazan a los Daimos ( demonios que se alimentan de sangre human para poder robar sus almas). La historia es una mezcla de los dos universos. Espero que les guste

* * *

**Almas en el destino**

**2.- Ataque**

Corrió hasta que llego a una calle concurrida y sus piernas dolieron por el acto. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, ¿Qué demonios habían sido esos seres que la habían atacado? Ellos…ellos habían tratado de atacarla, de ¿violarla? No ellos la habían visto de otra manera como si ella fuera comida incluso uno de ellos la llamo aperitivo, se estremeció de solo recordarlo y al recordar que ellos se habían desintegrado cuando los había en el pecho y sus mirada habían sido como si desearan algo mas de ella, algo mas que si cuerpo o su vida.

Y luego el otro sujeto el hombre de cabello negro y piel pálida…él había lanzado fuego por la boca como si eso fuera algo común y al menos que trabajara en un circo lanzar fuego por la boca no era cosa que uno viera todos los días.

Camino a su casa ya un poco más tranquila pero aun inquieta de que alguien la siguiera. Y cuando llego a su casa sus piernas aun le temblaban del miedo. Fue directo a la cocina y se preparo un te para así poder calmarse y volver a analizar lo ocurrido anteriormente. Nadie le creería si lo contaba, claro tampoco no es que lo fuera a contar. Y todo por haber tomado camino a casa de Sai…lo cual le recordó que no había ido por sus cosas a causa del susto, su instinto la había llevado de regreso a casa a un lugar seguro _¡Genial! _Pensó _Ahora tendré que ir mañana a su casa _. Si no hubiera sido por esas malditas cosas no tendría que marcarle para disculparse por no haber ido hoy y tener que ir mañana. Dejo su taza de te en la mesa y se dirigió a la cama en espera de que el sueño le ayudara a calmar un poco sus nervios.

* * *

-Wow! Tenia años que no veía uno de estos amigo, ve los grabados en la empuñadura es un Kunai autentico-decía un emocionado Rubio mientras observaba la fina arma en sus manos- ¿me lo puedo quedar?

-No es un juguete-contesto el pelinegro tomando el arma y guardándola en su chamarra- y además este Kunai me pertenece a mi, fue a mi al que se lo lanzaron

-Si, ya entendí, pero esa es una verdadera arma ninja me pregunto que hacia esa chica con ella… ¿seguro que no era una cazadora?

-Ya te dije que no o eso creo- contesto el otro

-Debes de aceptarlo Sasuke, esa chica de seguro lo era, o dime ¿Qué humano civil común y corriente destruye a 2 Daimons solo con eso- dice el rubio moviendo sus manos en dirección a donde Sasuke había guardado el Kunai- y mas saber donde debe de golpearlos, eso solo lo sabemos las personas como nosotros o los cazadores expertos.

-Pues cazadora o no pude ver le pánico en su mirada a pesar de que se estaba defendiendo y estoy seguro que no sabia a que era lo que se enfrentaba, me confundió con uno de ellos e incluso me llamo "Cosa Rara"

-¿Cosa rara?-el rubio soltó una risa ante ese comentario- claro cualquiera te llamaría cosa rara con esa manía tuya de atacar. Pero es muy raro nunca me había enterado de que aparecieran Daimons en ese distrito, suele ser una zona muy tranquila.

-Si, ya lo se Shikamaru suele hacer muy bien su trabajo quizás esos se le escaparon de algún lugar. Bueno te dejo Naruto tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Que?, ya te vas por que tan rápido, venga aun podemos ir a divertirnos a algún lugar.

-Sabes que no voy a salir contigo a alguno de tus antros que te gustan ir solo para conseguir chicas, así que no insistas, solo acorde de verme contigo por que tienes información para mi así que no te vallas a otro tema- dijo le pelinegro seriamente hacia el rubio.

-Ok, ok… tu si que sabes ser aburrido Sasuke Uchiha- dijo sacando una pequeña USB y entregándosela al joven quien la guardo rápidamente- Acheron me matara si sabe que te di esta información, pero bueno contigo es imposible entrar en razón..

-Muchas gracias te lo agradezco y dale mis gracias a ese chico que te ayuda

-Konohamaru, oh si es un verdadero Hacker, yo le diré- dijo Naruto y su semblante se volvió un poco mas frio y serio viendo a su amigo- pero …Sasuke ten cuidado esa información es confidencial y sabes que se te armara un gran lio si alguien sabe de eso- mientras él hablaba parecía que su amigo había dejado de escucharlo- yo sé que es parte de tu venganza, pero cuantas veces has estado tras de él tu y tantos mas, y mira que los otros no han tenido esa maldita o bendita suerte de salir ileso como lo has hecho tu. Sasuke promete que no harás nada descabellado esta vez, no quiero morir en manos de Acheron si se llega a dar cuenta.

-No te preocupes Naruto… Gracias- dijo levantándose con un semblante serio y frio en su mirada, y esa mirada la conocía muy bien su amigo, era de determinación y obstinación una mirada que no se le quitaba hasta que obtenía su objetivo. – nos vemos

Y así salió dejando a su preocupado amigo, si, el sabia que ese era un tema delicado lo que venia en esa USB, pero esa información era por derecho suya a fin de cuentas el objeto de su venganza se encontraba en esa información, la razón por la que había vendido sus alma era esa persona que tanto trabajo le costaba atrapar para poder cobrar la añorada venganza.

El camino a casa no fue largo y fue directo a la computadora para ver lo q tenia la pequeña llave. Sin embargo nunca creyó encontrar lo que le mostraba la pantalla, Naruto tenía razón esta información era delicada pero muy buena para sus propósitos, sonrió a ala pantalla satisfecho por lo que su amigo le había conseguido, quizás ahora si podía acabar con aquel que le causo tanto dolor en el pasado.

* * *

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Hinata viendo como Sakura volvía a bostezar mientras analizaba el expediente de un paciente.

-Si, estoy bien solo un poco cansada nada fuera de lo común.- sonrío la pelirosa volviendo al expediente en sus manos.

Había despertado con lo que aparentaba ser un dolor de cabeza en asenso, no había podido dormir casi nada a causa de los terribles sueños que la acosaron toda la noche, donde hombres rubios y muy guapos la perseguían y a la vez donde un pelinegro lanzaba fuego por la boca y la miraba fríamente con unos ojos negros asesinos que destellaban unos reflejos rojos. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y la había traicionado toda la noche y ahora estaban haciendo merma en su trabajo.

- ¿y Cómo te fue?- escucho de nuevo que le decía su amiga

-¿Mande?

-¿Qué como te fue? Fuiste ayer con Sai?-dijo la joven con mirada preocupada por el semblante distraído de su amiga

-Oh, no… no fui- contesto

-¿Por qué acaso no te recibió?

-No, no fue eso no fui a su casa me desvié cuando iba en camino- dijo con un ligero sobresalto al recordar la razón por la que no había ido con su ex.

-oh veo, estas segura que estas bien te vez muy casada

-si, estoy bien solo no dormí muy bien que digamos Hinata, pero no te preocupes hoy iré a su casa, lo que me recuerda que tengo que marcarle-dijo con una falsa sonrisa en su cara y antes de poder sacar su celular fueron interrumpidas por una rubia que llego con varios expedientes en la mano

-Dios, esto exhausta- dijo Ino a sus amigas

-Sigues con la misma paciente-le pregunto la pelinegra

-Si, la joven del ataque de animal, la pobre sigue delirando y el medicamente no parece ayudar mucho que digamos

-¿Ataque animal?-pregunto Sakura curiosa

-Si, una joven de 26 años ingreso anoche con severos golpes cortas y rasguños en todo su cuerpo, lo curioso es que ninguna de sus heridas es tan grande o profunda como para que se desangrara y aun así la pobre llego con un nivel de hemoglobina por los suelos sin contar que no ha vuelto en si bien del todo, sigue jurando que lo que la ataco no fue un animal

-¿Cómo? Si no fue un animal entonces que fue

-No lo se, solo murmura eso la pero bueno ya la canalizaron a Psiquiatría para cuando despierte.

Escucho todo lo que Ino decía sobre la chica y su extraño ataque de un animal, y tembló ligeramente inquietándose por lo que escuchaba, una chica que había sido atacada, anoche, y la chica juraba que no la había atacado ningún animal…¿entonces que? algún ser humano… algún ser extraño como los que la habían querido atacar a ella, volvió a temblar pensando en eso y al recordar esas miradas descabelladas de los jóvenes que la habían querido "atacar" y esos ojos negros como la noche del joven que había sacado fuego de su boca.

-… hey Sakura

-¿Mande?-pregunto algo ida la aludida

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la rubia

-Si, solo algo cansada, ¿me decías?

-Te decía que a paciente fue encontrada cerca de la casa de Sai y Hinata me estaba contando que ibas a ir hoy para allá, yo creo que deberías de tener cuidado. ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?

-No, te preocupes por eso

-Pero Sakura es peligroso, no se ha encontrado que o quien la ataco yo digo que deberías llevar a alguien contigo

-Ya te dije q no te preocupes Ino, gracias pero iré a una hora concurrida las calles estarán llenas de gente así que no te preocupes.

-Mmmm bueno esta bien aunque no me convences del todo. Pero bueno, si necesitas algo me dices okas

-Muchas gracias Ino, yo te aviso-dijo la chica sonriendo sabiendo que era imposible con su amiga

* * *

Despertó antes de que anocheciera su mente le había jugado trucos bajos y baratos dándoles sueños viejos y dolorosos de un pasado feliz y más tranquilo. Se maldijo por no poder seguir durmiendo y fue a la cocina para prepararse un café para poder despertar por completo.

Anoche había encontrado muy buena información proveniente de la USB que Naruto le había dado y hoy saldría a corroborar que esa información era verídica. Hoy especialmente se sentía con mucha suerte de que hoy podría avanzar mas con su venganza.

* * *

Después de convencer a Hinata e Ino que ella podía ir sola a recoger sus cosas, salió del Hospital, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver que el solo se iniciaba a meter, ella había planeado salir antes para que no la agarrara la noche pero habían tenido problemas con una cirugía y eso la había atrasado, suspiro resignada y camino a casa de su Ex.

-Venga Sakura estas alucinando, nada malo te va a pasar hoy- se dijo así misma tranquilizándose

Las calles estaban tranquilas y poco concurridas para sus nervios, se recordó que no había marcado para avisarle a Sai que iría y se puso a buscar su celular en su bolsa y sintió como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo, culpo a su paranoia, seria imposible tener tan mala suerte que la intentaran atacar 2 días seguidos, así que ignoro los ruidos que la alteraba. Saco su celular pero sin darse cuenta este le había sido arrebatado

-Pero que demonios?-grito para ver quien se lo había llevado.

Y para su sorpresa y pavor frente a ella estaba uno de los chicos que la habían atacado, el que había logrado escapar.

-Mira que sorpresa volverme a toparme con la cazadora de ayer-dijo con satisfacción

-Tu…tu eres el ayer…-su voz salió seca a causa del miedo que iniciaba a invadirla- no…no te acerques

-Que lista eres cazadora pero mi misión es no dejarte en paz, esta vez no e me escaparas

¿Cazadora?...la cosa esa le había dicho cazadora…ayer también le habían nombrado así pero por que esos sujetos la consideraban una cazadora ni siquiera le gustaba la excursión mucho menso eso de matar animales.

-Y dime hoy no estas acompañada-le dijo la criatura acercándosele y de nuevo en sus ojos había un deseo extraño que no supo interpretar

-Emm no se de que estés hablando, pero te prometo que si te sigues acercando te hare lo q le hice a tus amiguitos anoche-decía sacando el único Kunai que había rescatado de ayer.

-Con eso no me asustas niña tonta- dice le Daimon lanzándose sobre esta pero ella lo logra esquivar y lo golpea en la espalda

Este callo al piso y rápidamente se levanto en un brinco con mucha agilidad asustando a la chica la cual retrocedió

-no pequeña no huyas, si apenas nos estamos divirtiendo

* * *

Sin duda la vida estaba siendo muy extraña el día de hoy, había sentido la presencia de un Daimon solitario y sintió como este se disponía a atacar, pero lo que nunca creyó encontrar era a la misma chica de la noche anterior, pobre chica ella si que tenia mala suerte.

-Hey tu Daimon idiota, se nota que eres terco-dijo acercándose a la escena de pelea donde al chica había pateado al demonio pero no había sufrido daño.

-Mmm el mismo Dark Hunter de ayer esto se esta tornado aburrido, yo la verdad quería divertirme

-claro que podemos divertirnos amigo mio, que te parece si dejamos que esta linda señorita se valla tranquila a su casa y tu y yo nos divertimos un poco-dijo notando como Sakura los veía aterrada a uno y a otro.

Sakura no sabia que hacer o que decir, sus piernas se sentían de plomo y por mas que se quisiera correr el miedo la tenia sujeta al piso y solo veía la pequeña charla de los 2 sujetos paranormales, el chico de cabello negro entonces la estaba defendiendo o cuales eran sus intenciones.

-No, esa chica me pertenece, ella es valiosa para…-se callo sabiendo que iba a revelar algo importante

-Valiosa?, valiosa para quien?-dijo el cazador

-eso no te importa- contesto el demonio y de un brinco apareció atrás de Sakura y la tomo del cuello, esta grito pero una mano le tapo la boca y sintió como el sujeto se la acercaba a la garganta y la ¿olfateaba? Sintió escalofríos antes eso y antes darse cuenta sentía como este la mordía.

Sasuke rápidamente tomo el Kunai que le había lanzado la pelirosa la noche anterior y lo lanzo justo a tiempo cuando el Daimon mordía a Sakura, dándole limpiamente en medio de los ojos, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Argg maldito-decía mientras iniciaba a caer con una sonrisa- estúpido ya no puedes salvarla ya es suya.- y callo el sujeto muerto

Sakura temblaba de miedo con una mano en su cuello en el cual sentía un cálido fluido correr, no necesitaba verlo para saber que era, la mente se le iniciaba a nublar cuando vio que alguien se le acercaba.

-Tranquila puedo ayudarte déjame ver tu herida yo puedo sanarte- dijo con cuidado de no lastimarla pero Sakura solo lo vio con miedo en sus ojos.

-Aléjate….aléjate de mio tu…tu…-pero no puedo terminar su frase ya que su cuerpo callo inconsciente al piso a causa del ataque.

* * *

**Hermi Black**

Hola aquí dejo el segundo capitulo del fic, espero que les haya gustado, espero que no este tan confuso ya en próximos capítulos ira tomando fuerza y explicare mas sobre los dark Hunters y los Daimons. Si tienen alguna duda, no teman en preguntar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece tanto el mundo de Naruto como el mundo de los Dark Hunters pertenecen a su respectivos creadores.

**Nota de la autora:** este Fic esta inspirado en la serie de libros Dark Hunter de la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon, Los Dark Hunter son un grupo de cazadores nocturnos( una clase de vampiros para ser exactos) que cazan a los Daimos ( demonios que se alimentan de sangre human para poder robar sus almas). La historia es una mezcla de los dos universos. Espero que les guste

**Almas en el destino**

3.- Atrapada

Despertó sobresaltada, había tenido un extraño sueño sobre seres extraños que la atacaban y trataban de herirla, parpadeo un poco para hacer que su vista se enfocara y saliera de la somnolencia, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una habitación tradicional japonesa, parecía que toda la casa era una casa tradicional al ver las puertas en forma de paneles, los cuales para su sorpresa eran demasiado opacos y no dejaban entrar nada de luz.

Uno de los paneles se abrió y entro un joven alto de piel blanca con cabello obscuro, y ojos de igual color azabache, era un joven bien parecido, de complexión fuerte mas no tan fornida, de eso hombres que la harían voltear a verle.

-Oh ya despertaste, me alegro- dijo el joven con una mirada precavida

-¿En dónde….en dónde estoy?- dijo algo angustiada

-En mi casa tranquila no te hare daño- contesto

Poco a poco su memoria volvía y recordó al grupo de seres extraños que intentaron atacarla, a los tipos que pulverizo el día anterior cuando había lanzados los kunais y al sujeto que estaba frente a ella que también había estado en ambas situaciones y había… había atacado a los otros con.. lo que había sido un bola de fuego o algo así. Se asustó e intento levantarse pero se sentía muy débil y sus fuerzas no le permitieron hacerlo, sintió un dolor en su cuello y se llevó una mano a este sintiendo un vendaje recordando que uno de esos seres raros…la había mordido, otro dolor esta vez en su antebrazo derecho le llamo la atención, y vio en este lo que parecía ser un abanico japonés grabado en su piel, una marca que parecía haber sido hecha con fuego la cual parecía estar cicatrizando.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué quieres de mí?, aléjate..

-Mmmm valla veo estas recordando… por desgracia no puedo dejarte ir- contesto seriamente el joven.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo asustada- ¿Qué quieres de mí? Vas a… a atacarme como esos…esas cosas raras

-No tranquila yo no pienso atacarte no soy como esos seres, estas a salvo conmigo- dijo el pelinegro tratando de tranquilizarla- es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir. Esa marca que tienes en tu antebrazo, es una marca de rastreo… si te dejo ir volverán a encontrarte con facilidad- dijo sin tapujos revelando algo que quizás no debiera, pero si quería proteger a esta chica, de esos Daimons tenía que hablar con la verdad, ya que no parecía ser de las que se tragaran cualquier cuento.

Observo al joven y lo que le decía, sin entender en lo más mínimo lo que quería decir. ¿una marca de rastreo?¿que la encontrarían con facilidad?, ¿de quienes hablaba?, de los sujetos esos que la atacaron, debía de estar soñando se dijo sin duda, eso era lo que sucedía , debía de estar en un sueño muy pero muy extraño.

-No entiendo nada de lo que me dices, pero tengo que retirarme de aquí, - dijo volviendo a levantarse pero le dolía el cuerpo- argghh

-No te levantes aun estas agotada, ese Da…Demonio te dejo herida- dijo callándose para no revelar cosa que no debía.

-¿Demonio? Eso es lo que eran, ¿demonios? Por favor, ¿cuéntame que significa esta marca?

-Ya te dije has sido marcada y con eso te rastreara- dijo con la mirada fría- argg maldita sea, esto no es bueno.-dijo lo último entre dientes.

-¿marcada?, ¿Por quién?- preguntó la pelirosa volviendo a analizar la marca en forma de abanico, la cual por alguna razón se le hacía familiar.

-No te puedo decir- dijo seriamente

-Ah pues entonces no me puedo quedar aquí- dijo tratando de levantarse de nuevo- Maldición, si no me dices anda me iré. ¿Quién me puso esta marca? Y ¿Por qué me la puso? – espeto secamente.

-Por mi hermano- contesto secamente suspirando con amargura no tenía que estar diciendo esas cosas, pero algo en la joven le inspiraba a ser sincero.

-Oh ya veo, no, no ahora si me voy, no voy a permanecer aquí para que un enfermo me entregue a su hermano, para hacerme no sé qué cosas enfermas.- espeto Sakura rápidamente .

-Jamás trabajaría para él- dijo con en un bajo gruñido que asusto a Sakura- es por tu seguridad que no te puedo dejar ir, para protegerte de ese desgraciado, solo puedo decirte que ellos son los chicos malos del asunto, estas a salvo conmigo- termino conteniendo una ira innecesaria que se apoderaba de él cada que su hermano salía tema.

Sakura observo con cautela, algo en ese chico le inspiraba confianza, sentía de él una gran energía que le decía que era alguien de fiar y que en verdad decía la verdad. Que sus intenciones no eran malas.

-Veo chico bueno… ya es muy noche y no puedo volver a casa así, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero mañana en la mañana me iré si no me dices la verdad de todo esto-

Sasuke suspiro ante la terquedad de la mujer, pero su trabajo como Dark Hunter era proteger a los humanos y si eso significaba que tenía que amarrar a está a una silla para que ningún Daimon la atrapara, lo haría.

-Ya te dije que no te puedes ir de aquí, no mientras tengas esa marca

-¿Por qué no? – se quejó la mujer

-Porque estas en peligro

-Peligro de que?.

-No puedo decirte nada, ya te dije lo suficiente, considérame tu ángel de la guarda- dijo Sasuke riendo ante la comparación.

-Mmm valla ángel de la guarda, y bueno si tanto necesitas protegerme puedes usar uno de tus truquito esos de pirotecnia para hacerlo en lugar de tenerme cautiva- dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pirotecnia?- el rostro de Sasuke se veía confundido ahora ante la actitud de la chica frente a él.

-sí, tú y esa cosa que hiciste ayer... con la boca…el fuego- dijo moviendo las manos en un ademan dramático.

Pirotecnia, así que lo había visto, eso estaba mal muy mal. Si de por sí ya estaba muy ahorcado al tenerla en sus casa, y haberle contado aunque poco, algo de la verdad del asunto, el que le hubiera visto hacer eso no era nada bueno, no tenía una excusa o una mentira para cubrir eso.

-emmm eso, pues si podría hacerlo pero no pienso dejarte ir y fin del tema-

-Muy bien, pues entonces yo no me quedare aquí si no me cuentas la verdad no hay razón para que me quede.- dijo por enésima vez.

Sakura intento levantarse, Sasuke instintivamente la agarro de la mano, su tacto era cálido y fresco a la vez e hizo que la piel de Sakura se le erizara al contacto.

-Por favor no te vallas,- dijo rendido- te lo contare todo- se recrimino antes sus palabras, pero se sentía muy extraño, en verdad esta chica le inspiraba confianza y sentía que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para protegerla.- Ash me va a matar cuando se entere.

-Entonces me vas a contar todo esto?, que significa esta marca, porque tu hermano esta atrás de esto, que con esos …demonios y que eres tu

-solo si prometes que no iras a ningún lado- espeto Sasuke

-solo si prometes que me cotaras todo- contesto Sakura de igual manera

-Siempre eres así de terca

-Siempre eres así de misterioso

Oh por dios esa mujer era la terquedad andando, solo había conocido a una mujer así en su vida.

-Está bien, está bien señor gruñón me quedare no te preocupes, estoy muy cansada como para irme a mitad de la madrugada a mi casa. Pero imagino que puedo salir de este cuarto o mi confinamiento solo se reduce a esta habitación.

-Claro que puedes salir de la habitación no soy ningún secuestrador eso ya lo dejamos en claro, puedes usar cualquier instalación de la casa.- viendo la sonrisa triunfante de al chica-

-Ok, perfecto muchas gracias emmmm… no me has dado tu nombre- pregunta la pelirosa.

-Sasuke

-Valla ese es un nombre poco común y combina perfectamente con la casa.

- ¿a que te refieres?- le pregunta el Pelinegro curioso ante el comentario de la chica.

-Si, tu nombre es como…como decirlo para alguien ya mayor y tu casa es muy tradicionalista, como la casa de mis abuelos diría yo, es por eso que digo que tu nombre combina con tu casa.  
-Interesante, pase de captor a ser una persona mayor creo que ese es un gran avance.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por un rato, Sakura se sentía muy rara ya que se sentía muy bien al estar junto a este chico tan raro y especial, sin decir extremadamente apuesto, sin duda guardaba un secreto que la iniciaba a inquietar cada vez más. Por su lado Sasuke también sentía un calor especial al estar frente esta chica y por una razón sentía que podía ser sincero con ella, fuera aparte de que tenía que protegerla, algo en ella le daba confianza.

-Y entonces Sasuke, ¿Me vas a contar todo si o no?

Hermi- Black

Perdón por dejarlo tan pobre este capítulo, pero por mil y un cosas no he podido escribir bien ya tengo al inicio del siguiente y prometo darles más explicaciones de todo o casi todo, agradezco a los que leen este fic sus comentarios alimentan mi inspiración :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece tanto el mundo de Naruto como el mundo de los Dark Hunters pertenecen a su respectivos creadores.

Nota de la autora: este Fic esta inspirado en la serie de libros Dark Hunter de la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon, Los Dark Hunter son un grupo de cazadores nocturnos( una clase de vampiros para ser exactos) que cazan a los Daimos ( demonios que se alimentan de sangre human para poder robar sus almas). La historia es una mezcla de los dos universos. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Almas en el destino**

**4.- Respuestas**

-Y entonces Sasuke, ¿Me vas a contar todo si o no?

La pelirosa lo miro con una cara que claramente decía "De esta ya no sales", y no podía culparla él solo se había echado la soga al cuello y todo porque esta chica le inspiraba una confianza y un voto de sinceridad como pocos- por no decir ningún- humano había provocado en él.

-Ese fue el trato, ¿no?- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Muy bien, entonces contesta, ¿Qué significa esta marca que tengo en mi mano?,¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu hermano?, ¿Qué son esas cosas…. Eso demonios que me atacaron? Y ¿Por qué trabajan para él?- soltó Sakura todo en un solo respiro sorprendiendo a Sasuke ante la repentina oleada de preguntas que no se esperó.

-Haber tranquila, tranquila por partes, te lo contare todo… lo que pueda contarte-le contesto sentándose frente a ella en el futon.

-Ok, ¿Qué significa esta marca?- le dijo Sakura mas tranquilamente

Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y nuevamente esta volvió a sentir una extraña calidez cuando la toco.

-Esto…- inicio a decir rosando la marca en forma de abanico con la yema de los dedos- es el símbolo de mi familia, es un abanico Japonés, pero imagino que eso ya lo sabes, el bastardo de mi hermano lo usa como su estandarte.

-Veo, y ... los tipos esos que me atacaron trabajan para el, verdad

-Así es, son sus esclavos

-Pero, ellos no son humanos- dijo esta vez más seria sabiendo que no le gustaría la respuesta al escuchar como Sasuke suspiraba  
- No, no lo son

-¿Qué son esas cosas?

Sasuke volvió a suspirar, sabía que revelando lo siguiente no habría vuelta atrás.

-Daimons- dijo al fin y como imagino la joven no reacciono ante esa palabra, ningún humano común conocería esa palabra- son demonios que viven de los humanos, se alimenta de ellos para poder existir

-Ósea, ¿Cómo vampiros?- preguntó Sakura lentamente como si tuviera miedo de preguntarlo

-Más o menos

-Veo- contesto canalizando la información que acababa de recibir- y tu hermano es su líder imagino- dijo después de unos minutos- entonces… tú también eres un vampiro- instintivamente alejándose del chico frente a ella. Ante su reacción Sasuke no supo que decir.

-Se podría decir- contesto cerrando los ojos.

-¿Se podría decir?- le contesto esta con la misma frase que él, haciendo que el joven volviera a suspirar un acto que parecía estar volviéndose común en presencia de la pelirosa

- Si, lo soy…pero no a la vez, es…complicado de explicar

-Te puedes explicar- dijo Sakura, tomándole una mano alentándole a que le contara al ver la mirada de duelo que tenía Sasuke en ese momento

-Yo no soy un vampiro al 100% de la palabra, no como esos que se acostumbran conocer por el cine y la literatura, soy un Dark Hunter; un guerrero que sirve a la diosa Artemisa, y como DH me dedico a cazar a los Daimons

-¿Cómo tu hermano?

-Medio-Hermano- corrigió- él siempre ha sido la oveja negra de la familia

Después de esa confesión ambos guardaron silencio por un largo rato mientras Sakura analizaba lo que le había dicho el joven frente a ella. Después de tanto años de ser una completa incrédula la vida la conducía a una completa locura, donde extrañas criaturas la perseguían y atacaba, y donde lo que aprecian ser vampiros, eran reales.

-Dios mío debo de estar soñando- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza- si de seguro debo de estar soñando, o peor me golpee la cabeza y estoy inconsciente, si debe de ser eso, es imposible lo que me dices, vampiros, demonios, dioses, es una locura; cerrare los ojos y despertare en mi cama- cierra los ojos pero recibe un pellizco por parte de Sasuke- oye… eso dolió

-Si te dolió significa que no estas soñando

-Pero… no, no esto está mal…si todo eso es verdad… ¿Por qué me marco tu hermano? ya me dijiste que esto es el símbolo de tu familia pero ¿Por qué fui marcada, con qué motivo?

-Eso significa que mi hermano te ha marcado como víctima, debió de haber sentido en ti una fuerte aura y poder, es por eso que mando a sus esclavos a perseguirte. Por eso no puedo dejar que te vayas si estás conmigo estas a salvo y eso es lo que importa en estos momentos.

Sakura se quedó pensando en su próxima pregunta, pero un peculiar rugido de su estómago los distrajo a los dos.

- Parece que alguien tiene hambre- se burló Sasuke al ver como Sakura se sonrojaba un poco ante el involuntario sonido de su estómago  
-Parece, ayer no comí casi nada en todo el día-  
-Quédate aquí y descansa, voy a prepararte algo de comer- le dijo el joven levantándose para salir del cuarto

-Eh no, no te preocupes no hay necesidad puedo aguantar hasta…hasta la mañana imagino- se opuso la pelirosa levantándose para ir tras él, pero un nuevo sonido surgió de su estómago  
-Jaja, tu estomago dice lo contrario no te preocupes si no quieres estar en el cuarto siéntete libre de explorar- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

La joven se quedó en la puerta analizando si sería seguro salir, Sasuke le había dado el permiso de pasear por la casa, pero aun sentía desconfianza y miedo por toda la información que le había sido proporcionada. Armándose de valor salió del cuarto e inicio a explorar, tal como lo había imaginado esa era una casa antigua, muy como las que se solían ver en los pueblos tradicionalistas de Japón, nunca creyó que existiera una casa como esta en el Tokio moderno, le sorprendió el choque de cultura entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, ya que si Sasuke era lo que el decía ser significaba que todos los "adornos" que colgaban de las paredes, los muebles estandartes y en si la misma casa debían ser originales de la época ninja ya que esos "adornos" en si eran armas, y artefactos que solo había visto en casa de sus abuelos o en el dojo de su padre, y mezclado con todas esas reliquias había pantallas planas, computadoras y demás lujos que parecía el chico se daba. Al parecer la paga de su trabajo debía de ser buena para poder darse esas comodidades.

Un delicioso olor que provenía de algún lugar de la casa llamo su atención, su estómago rugió en respuesta del reconocimiento de comida recién hecha lo cual le abrió aun más el apetito y decidió seguir el olor que la condujo a lo que debía de ser la cocina, donde para su sorpresa encontró al joven pelinegro frente a la estufa moviendo algo en una sartén con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un teléfono celular.

-…si lo se Ash… si ya lo sé… es por eso que te hablo… no, ella está bien está conmigo yo la cuidare no te preocupes, pero sabes que necesito que me asignes a mi hermano…- decía el chico , se mostraba enojado parecía que el interlocutor no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el decía- pero tienes que hablar con ella…Ash debes de entender yo soy el único que puede derrotar a Itachi… -después de eso colgó el teléfono

-Problemas en el trabajo?- dijo en tono de burla la pelirosa tomando asiento en la barra de la cocina.  
-ja eso parece- le contesto el chico mientras servía 2 platos de comida y le acercaba uno a Sakura.

-Valla creí que me darías una bolsita de sangre- dijo en broma la joven  
-Fue mi primer opción, pero se me acabaría la reserva. Creo que esto te ayudara mas- contesto el chico.

-Si, no soy muy amante de la sangre fría – le siguió la corriente y por primera vez vio reír al joven frente a ella y esa risa sincera mostro ligeramente sus colmillos, no supo por qué quiso tocar sus rostro que en ese momentos parecía muy brillante y suave,enrojecio ante el pensamieto que tubo y volteo a ver lo que le joven había servido en los platos.-Oye si tengo hambre pero creo q con un plato es suficiente- le dijo .

Sasuke que se encontraba buscando unos cubiertos solo se rio ante el comentario de la joven.

-Este plato es para mí- dice sentándose frente a ella en la barra

-Tu…¿tu comes comida normal- contesto Sakura ruborizada y atropellando las frase que no podía articular

-Si, claro a menos que quieras que te coma a ti- dijo el pelinegro aunque cuando termino la frase se sorprendió de la sinceridad y naturalidad con la que había dicho lo anterior, el pocas veces se comportaba así, pero esta chica lo hacía sentirse muy cómodo y podía expresarse libremente, incluso lo había hecho reír.-Yo te dije mi nombre pero tu no me has dicho el tuyo  
-OH es verdad…Sakura Haruno-dijo la chica con una sonrisa  
-Sakura…que bonito nombre como las flores-dijo el joven quedamente como perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sin notar que Sakura se había vuelto a sonrojar.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué eres un DH?- volvió a preguntar  
-Pensé que ya se había terminado la ronda de preguntas  
-No, aun tienes varias cosas que responder…¿Cómo te conviertes en un DH?

-Ya te lo mencione Artemisa debe de ofrecerte esa opción. Cuando tu deseo de venganza es tan alto como tu deseo de muerte- dijo seriamente hablando hacia la nada. Tienes que morir para que ella te ofrezca esta vida

-Y en tu caso, ¿ Que paso para que desearas la venganza y la muerte por igual?- los ojos de por si obscuros de Sasuke se nublaron y Sakura comprendió que no debía de haber tocado ese tema, apenas lo conocía y ella le había preguntado algo muy importante y personal. Pero aun asi le intrigaba saber cómo es que se había convertido en eso que el decía ser- Lo…lo siento creo que ese es un tema delicado.

-No te preocupes, bueno hay algo más que desees preguntar- la animo el ojinegro para seguir.  
-Entonces todo eso del fuego, son ¿Súperpoderes? o ¿eso viene en el _paquete_ de ser un DH?- pregunto y el chico volvió reír

-Eso que viste, viene como tú dices en el paquete de DH, además de que cuando era humano tenía un poco de afinidad con ese elemento y ya como DH se me fue incrementado junto con más jutsus y dominios del chakra.-contesto tranquilamente

-Valla, entonces es verdad, si peleaste en las guerras ninjas- dijo emocionada Sakura a lo que el chico quedo con cara dudativa

La chica le explico que vio los artículos y armas colgados en las paredes, que si su memoria y conocimiento no le fallaban databan de las guerras ninjas

-Parecer que alguien si ponía atención en clase de historia. Si, de echo morí a mediado de la última guerra ninja y…hablando de eso quien te enseño a pelear, juraría que también eres una DH si no pudiera sentir tu alma.

-Mi papa tiene un dojo y me entreno desde pequeña, oh eso me recuerda que perdí el Kunai de mi padre cuando ataque a uno de esos…de esos Daimons

-Acaso es este- dice sacando el Kunai de su bolsillo

-Si- dice tomando el arma en las manos- muchas gracias que lo recogiste son muy preciados para mí y muy antiguos

-Si lo imagine, son muy buenas armas, de echo datan de mi época, es claro reconocer los grabados de las aldeas existentes en la última guerra ninja, eso significa que tus ancestros pelaron a mi lado o en mi contra cuando yo era humano.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, Sakura le conto sobre su trabajo como pasante de medicina en le hospital y Sasuke le conto con tranquilidad sobre su vida humana como el había sido un ninja de la aldea de Konoha en lo que actualmente era Tokyo, así que teóricamente nunca se había movido de lugar. Le conto como gracias a ser un DH había conocido muchas partes del mundo cumpliendo sus deber como cazador. Él se sentía muy tranquilo y cómodo hablando con ella, era como habla con un viejo conocido al que se le puede confiar el más intimo secreto algo en su aura le gustaba y lo tranquilizaba, al punto de que lo hacía sentirse humano.

-Valla todo eso que me cuentas es increíble, haber conocido tanto viajado tanto- le decía Sakura maravillada  
-¿te parece?- dijo el chico ante la reacción animada de Sakura

-Claro, siempre he querido conocer el mundo viajar y conocer gente, tu posees el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo es simplemente maravilloso- dijo sin darse cuenta que los ojos de Sasuke se nublaron de nuevo  
-Claro, si tú lo dices de esa forma suena emocionante…- contesto seco perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y la chica capto que había vuelto a tocar otro tema incómodo con su anfitrión.

Buscando un nuevo tema de conversación observo al chico que parecía estar haciendo lo mismo, pero una fuerte punzada en su brazo la regreso a la realidad. Bajo la mirada a su brazo, aquel que había sido marcado y noto que la piel se sentía caliente como si le quemara

-Te está ardiendo, ¿verdad?- dijo fríamente tocando su mano y contorneando el abanico- Maldito Itachi, pero Asheron no quiere entender maldita sea- dijo lo último casi para si.

-¿Qué pasa por que me está ardiendo?- pregunto preocupada la chica

-Te están rastreando

-¿Rastreando?- dijo asustada

-No te preocupes anda te pasara si estás conmigo. Buscare la forma de enfrentarme a él aunque tenga q incumplir las reglas- dice

-Este símbolo- dice Sakura- sé que lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo bien donde- dijo también contorneando la marca al tiempo que sus dedos se rozaban ambos levantaban la vista y se quedan en silencio observándose el uno al otro

-Heyyy!Estas en casa Idiota- escucharon una voz al momento de que una surgía atrás de ellos cuando se abría la puerta de la cocina, haciendo que los dos se levantaras, ninguno se había percatado que al estar viéndose a los ojos el uno al otro se había acercado poco a poco.-Ohh! No sabía que tenías compañía- dijo el recién llegado que resultó ser un chico rubio también de ojos negros, el cual vestía una playera de un color naranja chillante y un pantalón de mezclilla negra.

-Que es lo que quieres Naruto- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa socarrona mientras que Sakura se había sonrojado al darse cuenta de la proximidad con la que los habían encontrado.

-eh nada que no pueda esperar... solo una información… del trabajo ya sabes- dijo el chico trastabillando en cada palabra que decía como si intentara ocultar cosas

-Tú también eres un DH?- pregunto Sakura viendo con diversión la cara del chico cuando esta preguntó. Además, que otra razón había que alguien entrara a la casa a las 3 de la madrugada.

-Yo…eh de que hablas…- dijo nervioso el rubio  
-No te preocupes ella sabe ella es la chica de la que seguro te hablo Asheron

-Oh, mmm valla mucho gusto Uzumaki Naruto- dijo presentándose el chico con una gran sonrisa como si el nerviosismo nunca se hubiera mostrado en su rostro. Y luego se volvió a Sasuke con una sonrisa de burla aun más grande- Sabes que Asheron te matara cuando se entere que le has dicho a un humano de nosotros y yo estaré en primera fila cuando lo haga.

-¿Quién es Asheron?- pregunto Sakura sin cuidado

-Asheron…mmm solo un anciano de 11,000 años que resulta ser el líder de todos los DH- contesto Naruto muy quitado de la pena

-11,000 años woow- fue lo único que atino decir Sakura  
- Ok, Naruto suficiente… dime a que has venido. Dudo que estés aquí solo de paso- lo corto el pelinegro a lo que el rubio suspiro resignado y contesto

- Me han mandado a cuidarte, Ash cree que podrías cometer alguna estupidez como aquella vez en Hokaiddo- dijo el rubio también tomando un rol serio- al parecer Itachi se ha movilizado y su cacería está muy sanguinaria los humanos se han percatado del asunto, ha habido muchas muertes y ataques han disfrazado como ataques de animal, pero todos con las mismas características que ya sabes.-

-Anemia crónica y baja de glóbulos- contesto Sakura sorprendiendo a los dos DH.

-Eh… si como lo sabes- le preguntó Naruto

-Trabajo en un hospital y he entendido a esas víctimas… jamás pensé que tendrían algo que ver con… con tu hermano- dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke

-se puede saber ¿Por qué le has contado tanto a esta chica?- le recrimino a Sasuke el rubio

-ella ha sido marcada por Itachi, ella debe de saber a lo que puede o no enfrentarse- dijo frio el moreno sorprendiendo a Naruto, el conocía muy bien lo que significaba ser marcado por Itachi, eso solo conducía a los marcado a una muerte sangrienta y tortuosa.

-Oh, hombre ahora sí que te has metido en un gran lio.- fue lo único que le dijo su amigo.

* * *

**Hermi Black**

Hola lo prometido es deuda espero q este capitulo les haya ayudado a entender un poco mas la historia o por lo menos la parte relacionada con los Dark Hunter y los Daimons, por cualquier cosa aquí les dejo unas descripciones sobre lo mas importante.

Aclaro los ojos de Naruto son negros en lugar de azul ya que cuando toman el trabajo de DH, su cuerpo sufre cambios entre estos sus pupilas se vuelven negras.

**Asheron**: También llamado «Ash». Fue el primer Cazador Oscuro creado, puesto al servicio de Artemisa debido a desconocidos hechos en su oscuro pasado y desde entonces forma parte de su ejército. Él es el protector de los Cazadores Oscuros, incluso aunque muchos estén resentidos con él por sus numerosos secretos. Suele hacer tratos con Artemisa que implican largas sesiones de tortura para él, sólo para poder recuperar las almas que la diosa custodia, y hacer libres a sus subordinados.

**Daimons:** ( Demonio en griego) Son muertos que sobreviven a base de "recolectar" almas. Mientras tengan un alma pueden vivir ilimitadamente. . Las mujeres embarazas, las personas psíquicas, son las almas que más les atraen por su poder y duración. Debido a que su alma no corresponde con su cuerpo, estas almas se van muriendo lo que hace que los Daimons tengan que matar cada cierto tiempo para reponerla.

**Dark-Hunter:** cuando un ser humano sufre una gran traición o injusticia que le lleva a la muerte, su alma grita tal alto que Artemisa la escucha y responde a ella. A cambio de un acto de venganza contra aquellos que originaron su muerte, venden su alma y quedan al servicio de Artemisa como DH. Por el lugar donde recoge su alma, Artemisa deja su señal impresa (dos arcos y una flecha). La misión principal de todo DH es proteger a todos de los Daimons aun a riesgo de su propia vida. Tienen terminantemente prohibido dañar a un humano incluso cuando éste lo está atacando. Claro que siempre hay DH que se saltan esta última parte

**Apolita**: _Los_ Apolitas son la raza de Apolo malditos por él mismo. Cuando la reina Atlante mató a la mujer que Apolo amaba y al hijo de ambos, maldijo a su raza a morir como su amada y a la misma edad que ella. En su 27º cumpleaños, ellos morirían desintegrándose lenta y dolorosamente durante 24 horas. Les condenó a vivir alimentándose de la sangre de ellos mismos y, puesto que habían asesinado a su amante y su hijo como animales, les confirió rasgos de ellos: colmillos, ojos depredadores, fuerza,… No queriendo verles, les desterró del reinado del Sol y los Apolitas fueron obligados a vivir en la un apolita mata a alguien ahora poderarse de sua lam se convierte en un Daimon


End file.
